1. Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of displaying option screen in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses including printers, scanners, and multi-function peripherals perform at least one or more functions among such functions of printing, scanning, copying, fax sending/receiving, e-mail transmission, and file transmission to a server. Before performing the above image forming functions, the image forming apparatus displays an option screen through a user interface in order to receive options for performing the image forming functions from a user. When the user sets options through the displayed option screen, the image forming apparatus performs each of the image forming functions based on the set options.